Checkmate
by Viixen
Summary: Evelyn Moore. Ravenclaw. Secret crush? You bet. Who? A certain red head, of course. Will she be able to get that certain Weasley for herself? Destiny seems to have other plans for her. FredxOC , DracoxOC
1. Chapter 1: Guess Who is Back

"Evelyn!" my mum shouted for me from across the shop. I was looking for something nice to wear on my way back to Hogwarts for my fourth year. It was already pretty uncomfortable situation. I was going back to Hogwarts after moving away for a year to Beauxbotons.

Why you ask? The answer is pretty simple: divorce. My parents have been divorced since I was 5 and they've always had to 'share' me as if I were a toy that didn't have a life of her own. Of course, I did love both of my parents and wanted to stay with them, but together. Changing countries wasn't difficult anymore, it was unpleasant leaving people behind. My first two years at Hogwarts were amazing, and I finally thought I was going to have a stable place and some friends, but then my dad had to go mental on me that I didn't love him anymore and wouldn't visit him. That's when it happened, I moved to France and Beauxbotons.

"Darling, it's late and I have to go to back to work" said my mum trying to make me hurry up. She worked as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic and she was very devoted to her work, you could say that she was in love with it.

"Help me pick a color" I said showing her the green dress and another red one "Which one fits me better? This one or the other one?"

I really needed someone's approval right now, before I went crazy. You're asking yourselves why, right? What was it that difficult to go back to the place you most wanted to be. That's quite easy to answer, I am afraid of being an outcast now that I've been gone for a year especially seeing as I am a Ravenclaw, so I'm not quite the most outgoing person, I do try but I fail most of the time.

"Sweetie, you know that green always complimented your complexion, but the red one fits you better" my mum said smiling and caressing my cheek.

"Fine. Thanks mum" I said returning the smile and going to the check out. My mum paid for everything and we exited the shop.

"I have to go now sweetie. Here's some money if you want to go and eat, if not there is some food in the fridge or you could ask the house elf to fix you something." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek and handing me the money.

"I love you sweetie. I'll see you later" And with that she apparated.

I sighed and pondered about what I was going to do. I thought that I should go and look around Flourish & Blotts. I was indeed hungry, but not for food, rather knowledge. Reading was just my thing.

As soon as I entered the shop I heard familiar voices.

"Hermione!" I shouted as soon as I saw a familiar blonde locks. The blonde quickly turned and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Evelyn! Oh my, I can't believe it's you! You're here! Finally!" she said hugging me.

"Yeah, what can I say? It's good to be home" I said hugging her back.

"It's nice to have you back. I miss you, I miss talking to someone who actually understand me" she said rolling her eyes.

"The guys are giving you a hard time?" I said chuckling. I miss everybody, they were all so much fun to be around.

"You have no idea" she said shaking her head "I really need a girl to be around and talk to. And Ginny isn't that much around."

"You want to grab a bite or something?" I asked hoping we could spend more time, I really didn't want to go back home and be all alone.

"Oh, Evelyn. I'm really sorry but I have to start getting ready for tomorrow. I've been, uhm, busy and hadn't had the time to prepare." She said and a blush creped on her cheeks.

I laughed knowing exactly what she was refereeing to. Her long time red head crush. I think there is something with red heads, especially the Weasleys. They have a certain appeal. Damn them.

"Sure, don't worry. We'll have plenty a time to catch up. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I said smiling, which she returned.

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow E." she said hugging me and then waved as she exited the store. I decided to look around, since I was in great need of a book to distract me and calm me a bit.

As I searched the shelves a book caught my eye in particular 'A Vampire's Monologue' by Amarillo Lestoat. I reached for the book, but unfortunately it was too high for my height.

'Just great' I thought to myself 'Just a couple of inches and I could've got it. Damn you genes for not making me taller' but my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Need help?" I knew that voice and as soon as I turned around a frown appeared on my lips and I could see the other person wasn't too impressed to see me either.

"Look who we have here" said a certain blonde boy "If it isn't our sweet lil' Moore" he continued smirking like he knew something.

"Malfoy" I simply stated

"No 'nice to see me'?" he asked. I simply rolled my eyes and searched the room to see if there were any mobile stairs that I could use to get my book. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Draco, or Slytherins, seeing as my father was one of them. Is just that he isn't exactly THE nicest person to hang out with. And even though we use to spend a lot of time together when we were children, and we still visit each other when I'm staying with my father, we don't seem to get along or at least we don't try to. My thoughts were once again interrupted by the platinum blonde which was giving me the book I was craving to have.

"Thank you, Draco" I whispered and gave him a smile. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to enjoy the moment and simply walked away without saying anything.

'Enough encounters for one day, I should really get home' I went directly to cash out and straight home afterwards. As soon as I entered the house I was welcomed by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

"Leena, it smells delicious" I said to my house elf. She was such a cute thing, and made delicious food.

"Thank you Miss Evelyn. And welcome home" she said smiling and stared putting some food on the plate for me to eat "I hope you're hungry, I made your favourite" she said placing the plate on the table and smiling.

"You're the best Leena, thank you so much" I said and started to dig in.

"Do you need anything else Miss?" she said standing by the door way.

"Oh, if it wasn't too bothersome, could you please see if I have all my clothes washed and place them on my bed?"

"Sure miss" she said and went away.

As soon as I finished I went to take a shower. I was pretty relaxed now, and ready for anything that could come up tomorrow. When I exited the bathroom I saw that my trunk was already packed. 'Probably Leena thought I needed some help.' I though smiling. I looked in the trunk to see if there was everything I needed. Satisfied I change in to my pajamas and went into the living room to see if my mum was back.

"Hei mum. How was work?" I said walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know honey, the usual. I'm so glad I'm home, I'm exhausted." She said giving me a tired smile, which I returned.

"Will you take me to the station tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course sweetie! What kind of question is that?" she said giving me a hug. "I'm going to be there for you to make sure everything is fine"

"Thanks mum. I love you" I said hugging her back.

"Love you too, Eve. Now let's get some sleep" and with that we went to bed. Slowly drifting to sleep, I was actually eager to go back, even though my anxiety wasn't totally gone.

The next day I woke up in time to have some breakfast and get ready. I put on the red dress which I just bought yesterday, magically did my hair into some soft curls and applied some mascara and some lipstick. Looking into the mirror, I was satisfied. I took my wand and tucked it in my bag, got my trunk and went downstairs to see my mum waiting for me.

"Ready?" she said giving me a smile.

"I guess so" I said trying to convince myself "Then let's go!" she said and drove to the station. The journey was quite silent and I knew something was bothering her, but I was too distracted with my own thoughts at the time. As soon as we arrived we said our goodbyes and promised to owl her every now and then.

As I turned around to scan the platform I saw a brunette running towards me.

"Evelyn!" she shouted and practically jumped on me, making me stumble.

"Blair, darling it's so good to see you" I said hugging my old friend. She was the only one with whom I owled every day since I left Hogwarts. She was basically my best friend, without who I couldn't have survived.

"I am so excited you're here, I miss you so much. We really need to catch on everything, and go shopping, and studying, and boys talk and …" she continued till I stopped her

"Woah slow down, we're going to do all of that but now slow down or you'll give me a headache" I said laughing.

"Sorry" she apologized sheepishly "I'm just glad to have my best friend with me again. C'mon let's get on the train" she said and we started to walk towards the train until I heard someone calling my name.

"Evie!" a certain red head called.

'Oh no.' He was coming my direction. 'Damn you Weasley.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello dear readers,**

**thank you for stumbling upon my story and for reading it. I am really eager to hear suggestions/comments from you! (: **

**love,**

**Eva**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh, really ?

As soon as the food appeared on the table I was ready to dig in. Talk about being hungry, I was starving. But before I could grab a bite, Dumbledore had an announcement to make.

"I have an announcement to make. This year, Hogwarts won't be only your house, but also to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen …" he was briefly interrupted by Flinch whispering something in his ear. This gave me the chance to look around the Great Hall, only to meet a pair of deep brown eyes looking straight at me. Blushing, I quickly turned around to face my table.

'Eve, don't make it more awkward than it already is. Keep calm, don't look. Play it cool, he's just a guy after all. Just another cute guy. Damn it' I thought to myself trying to hide my embarrassment which came not only from his gaze, but also from what happened a few hours before.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Evie!" the voice shouted again. I had no other choice but to turn around and smile.

"Hi Fred" I said looking at the red head "And George" looking at his twin.

"I'm George" the first red head said, "And that's Fred" he said pointing to his brother. I looked at them a bit more trying to understand if they were fooling around, as usual.

"Oh poor Evie, she can't tell us apart anymore. Looks like Beauxbotons did you no good" 'George' said.

"I don't think so. I can always tell you apart" I said smiling knowingly, "We all know George is the better looking twin, after all." I said pointing at George. They both smiled mischievously.

"Why, Evie, you just broke my heart. Here I thought you had a crush on me" Fred said grinning like an idiot. I immediately became as red as a tomato.

"You thought wrong" I murmured looking down.

"Ehem" Blair coughed trying to distract us from the possible embarrassment I could suffer.

"Look Fred, Blair is here too" George said nudging Fred.

"Thank you for acknowledging me, guys." She said looking a bit annoyed, which quickly disappeared as soon as she saw a small bag in one of the twin's hands. "What's that?" she said looking at it suspiciously.

"This? It's just a welcome back present for our dear Evelyn" George said grinning as Fred gave me the bag.

"Thank you" I said as I looked inside it. There were all types of candy ready for me to eat. 'How nice of them' I thought. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the train whistle.

"We should go now" Blair said.

"Uhm, yeah. See you around, George" I said giving him a smile "and Fred" I said looking at him a bit longer so I could remember his face. "Thank you for the present" as soon as I said that they both smirked mischievously. 'What are they up to?' I said taking one last glance at them and went straight to find a compartment to sit in. I finally came up to the one Luna was sitting with Neville. I waved at them and motioned to Blair to come and sit with them.

"Evelyn, it's so good to see you" Luna said as she put down her copy of The Quibbler. I sat down next to her and give her a hug. Blair went to sit next to Neville.

"Hi Neville" I said smiling up at him and proceeded to look in the small bag the Weasleys gave me.

"Oh, you have candy" said Luna peeking at the contents of the bag.

"You want some?" I offered. Luna gladly took a one and pop it in her mouth. Both Neville and Blair took one too. I took my time to choose mine, and then eagerly ate it. But as soon as I turned around to look at Luna she was starting to have blue strands in her hair. Scared I looked at Neville and Blair, and both of them had red and green stripes in their hair which were soon covering all their hair.

'Oh no, they didn't' I said growing angrier at the twins.

"You have pink hair, Evelyn" Luna said knowing that we were all victims of a prank. I heard a snickering and then a laughter from behind the compartment door.

'The twins' I said looking annoyed through the window. They were just laughing and waving at us as they went away.

"This thing isn't going to go away any time soon, is it" said Blair almost wanting to kill them as she miss her chocolate brown curls.

"I think it will last a few days" said Luna returning to her Quibble. She didn't seem bothered at all.

I sighed trying to calm down and went to change in my robes.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>Of course my hair was still pink, but not anymore a dark shade of pink but a lighter one, which was even more awful.<p>

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. This tournament brings together three magical schools to compete. From each school, a student is chosen to compete. Let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, this contest are not for the faint hearted." Dumbledore continued his speech.

'My first year back and we are already having fun. Yay' I thought.

"But more of that later. And now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbotons Academy of Magic and their lady Mistress, Madame Maxime." As soon as Dumbledore presented them, all of the beautiful girls from my previous school entered the Great Hall.

'So that's why I saw the carriage before' I smiled gladly that I was going to see my good friend Fleur again. And even sooner than I thought.

"They're so beautiful" said Blair staring in awe at them "No wonder you had to come back to Hogwarts, those girls are stunning" she said laughing.

"Ha, ha. You're so funny Blair." I said smacking her, before returning to see the girls doing their performance.

As soon as they finished their entrance they sat down at the Ravenclaw table. I spotted Fleur and waved for her to come and sit next to me.

"Fleur, ici!" I said in a horrible French accent. I was never good in French, but at least I tried.

"Ma petite Evelyn! How great to zee you!" she said hugging me. "I'm zo zorry you are enable to come back to Beauxbatons. I'm going to miz you zo much."

"We'll owl each other, don't worry. I won't forget my promises" I said, but I was interrupted by Blair's cough. "What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing" she said looking at me knowingly.

"I owled you each time I got the chance" I defended myself.

"I know you did, but I wasn't referring to myself" she said casually. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Fleur, this is my friend Blair. Blair" I said gesturing to Fleur, "meet Fleur". They both shook their hands and smiled at each other.

"So, Fleur. Tell me, what stupid things did Evelyn do while she was at your Academy?" Blair immediately wanted to know all the scoop possible. I just shook it off and paid attention to what Dumbledore was about to say.

"And now our friends from the north, please bring in the proud sons of Durmstrung and their Headmaster Igor Karkarov" announced Dumbledore and everyone looked again at the entrance of the Great Hall, as a group of guys entered. They were quite scary in my opinion, but they knew how to put on a show.

My only thought after they finished their performance, was that I could finally eat. As I was about to dig in, I looked at Fleur and Blair at how delicate they were when they ate while I was almost like a homeless person who hasn't eaten in years. Blair noticed me and just rolled her eyes. I tried to imitate them, as I didn't want to appear a savage.

Soon, Dumbledore and Crouch presented the rules of the tournament. As it seem, no one under 17 could take part of it, which wasn't exactly such a bad idea in my opinion but most of the students didn't have the same vision as I did.

As soon as I finished eating I excused myself and went towards the Ravenclaw tower. On my way a hand caught my arm making me stop in my tracks. As I turned around I had to look up to come face to face with the red head which was towering me.

"I'm not talking to you" I said immediately to Fred who simply frowned at my response and let go of my arm.

"You don't say. So after everything you're still the one that's mad?" he said glaring at me. For a moment I felt guilty, but I pushed it apart.

"You made my hair pink" I said annoyed.

"So?" he said a smile starting to play on his lips.

"I hate pink. And it doesn't even match my eyes." I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"You'll have to get used to it" he said still smiling.

"What?!" I nearly shouted

"Shhh, you don't people to think I am trying to kill you or something"

I simply rolled my eyes. "I have to go now, Fred" I said and I could see he was getting angry again.

"Of course you have to. Goodnight Evelyn" he said and turned around leaving me alone in the halls.

I really wanted to go and say I was sorry, but unfortunately I had a pride that was way beyond my power to overcome. And with that I went straight to my dorm, hoping that a good night sleep would make me feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Here's the second chapter you lovely readers! Waiting for your reviews! At least a couple before the next chapter (: Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Why me ?

I was running down the corridors to make it in time for Herbology. I was so _late._

I know, I know. A Ravenclaw? Late? To her first lesson of the year? Well, now that's a story you can't miss.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

I awoke immediately as I heard a loud thud. I looked around the room, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dark and saw that Luna just stumbled upon some books that were laying on the floor.

'She must be sleep walking again' I though. Sighing I got off my bed and went near her trying to wake her up.

"Luna" I whispered, "Luna, wake up" I shook her a bit but nothing. 'Man, she's a heavy sleeper' I took her by her left arm and led her to her bed. 'At least she is cooperating' I thought while laying her down and waiting a few minutes to see if she would wake again or she'd go to sleep. Fortunately, she did fell asleep. Unfortunately, I didn't anymore.

I looked at the clock '4 p.m. Oh man, I still need a few hours of sleep'. Tossing around in my bed, trying to fall asleep again seemed to be useless. I decided I should change and go downstairs in the Common Room.

Looking around the Common Room it seemed as someone has just been there. 'Strange' I thought. I sat down on the sofa and looked at the fireplace. 'Fire, so calming, so warm' I thought before slowly drifting to sleep. And what seemed like a few moments, I heard my name being called.

"Evelyn" said a soft voice "Evelyn, wake up. It's time to have breakfast" I slowly opened my eyes to see Blair shaking me softly.

"Morning" I said yawning. Stretching I got up and saw that Blair brought me my bag with books and everything. "Thank you" I said smiling to her.

"We should move now" she said and was already outside of the Common Room.

"Hei! Wait for me you traitor!" I said running to catch up with her. We walked together to the Great Hall in silence. Until she broke it.

"Evelyn." She said looking at me with a serious expression.

"Hm?" I replied still a bit sleepy.

"You should really try and talk to him. You know, clear up things" she continued "At least try to be nice" I sighed, I knew she was right.

"I guess so. I mean it can't go worse than it is now, right?" I asked hopefully. She just nodded.

As soon as we reached the Great Hall I saw students from all the schools chatting around, getting to know each other. I scanned the room for the red head and, of course, he was at the Gryffindor table with his twin. I took a deep breath and went to say hi to them. They won't bite, will they?

'Hei guys, how's it going?' I said sitting in between them. At first they seemed surprised but then they gave each other a mischievous smile and looked at me.

'Why dear Evie, what brings you here?' said George throwing his arm over my shoulders and bringing me next to him. Unable to see anything I tried to free myself from him before I suffocated.

"Just trying to be friendly, is all" I muffled while trying to free myself. As soon as I manage to do so, my hair looked as if I just got into a fight with pixies. 'Great' I thought.

"Here," said Fred handing me a cup full of pumpkin juice, "you seem thirsty" I eyed it suspiciously. He noticed and said "I promise there's nothing wrong with it. Look" he took a sip of it. I smiled as he gave it to me and took a few sips from it. But as soon as it went down my throat I could feel the salty taste of scurvy grass, which meant only one thing. The pumpkin juice they gave me was spiced with some kind of potion. As I tried to look around I already felt dizzy and confused. 'Great. Note to self: never ever again trust the Weasleys'

"Why, Lee. Stop talking. Your breath smells like a troll's. When was the last time you washed your teeth?" as soon as the words escaped my mouth I felt bad and give him an apologetic look.

'It's Befuddlement Draught they put in the pumpkin juice! For the love of nature, why!'

"Oh my goodness, Angelina. I wish Protego could shield me from your ugliness." the words kept slipping. She looked at me angrily and stood up from the table. The twins were already laughing off their seats.

"Thanks a lot WeaselB" I said trying to sound angry but then another stupid thing escaped my mouth "You think you guys are funny, but you're just losers. You'll never get anywhere with your pranks and childish ways. I hate you, both of you!" now I was furious. 'Damn you' I thought and stormed off from the Great Hall.

'What am I supposed to do now? Oh no, Harry is coming this way' I tried to take another turn but Harry caught me before I could lose him.

"Evelyn! Wait up!" he said reaching me. I simply waved hoping I could just shut up before saying something mean.

"You ok?" he asked me with a concerned look, again I just nodded. "You sure?" he continued.

"I'm damn sure of it Potter. Why don't you just take a long walk into a broken vanishing cabinet?" I sneered at him and regretted it immediately. I wanted to say something else but I was afraid to, so I just went away before ruining everything. Poor Harry just stood there not believing what he just heard.

I went into the Prefects bathroom on the fifth floor and just waited there till the effect of the potion wore off. Unfortunately I didn't have much time, only a few minutes and the lesson would start.

'Damn you Weasels, damn you'

After 20 minutes I couldn't stand it anymore so I just decided to go to class either way, hoping I won't insult anyone else.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>So yeah, here I was running down the halls hoping that the potion's effect wore off and that Professor Sprout won't be mad, not <em>that<em> mad at me.

As I reached the classroom I could see Blair in the first row standing all alone and she gave me a curios look. I was still afraid to talk.

"Miss Moore, where have you been? Class has already started 10 minutes ago" Professor Sprout said.

"I-" I started but the Professor interrupted me "Let it be the first and last time it happens. Take a sit please" she said before turning back to explaining about the Herbivicus charm.

"What happened? Where did you go after breakfast?" Blair whispered to me. I didn't answer, but gave her a sad look which she understood that something wasn't right.

The bell rang and we walked silently to our next lesson which was Care of Magical Creatures. It went by pretty fast. Blair tried to make me talk but I didn't say anything, not because the potion didn't wear off, but I was so mad I just wasn't feeling like saying anything at all to anyone. Harry eyed me all the time, he really looked hurt.

As soon as the period finished I excused myself from Blair and went straight to Harry who was already walking away with Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, wait. Please" I said hesitating. He turned and glared at me.

"What?" he said with an angry tone.

"I'm sorry for before" I said looking at my feet "It wasn't actually me saying all those awful things. The twins spiced my pumpkin juice with Befuddlement Draught." His turned into a soft gaze and smiled to me.

"I knew something was wrong. But still, awch, you were mean," he said laughing "anyway, we have arithmancy next. Want to walk together?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I have divination. But I'll see you later?" I asked smiling at them.

"Sure we will Eve, we need to catch up" said Hermione. After that we took separate ways.

As soon as I entered the classroom I saw that it was with the Slytherins and that we already had partners chosen for us. Since Blair was sitting with Blaise. 'Oh no' I looked around to see who I was sitting with and saw that the only free spot was next to Parkinson. I cringed. I went to sit in my spot, but Parkinson cut me off.

"That's not your spot Moore" she sneered. I looked at her dumb folded. "No?" I asked stupidly.

"No" she retorted "Millicent is my partner. Now scram" she said glaring at me. 'The joy' I said rolling my eyes and looking again around the room for a free seat. And just then I locked eyes with a pair of stormy grey ones.

'Oh screw my life. I can't be stuck for a whole year with Malfoy'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello lovely readers :) Hope you're enjoying the story! I would really love some feedback**

**Also, you can look on the link I posted on my profile to see Evelyn and Blair! :)**

**love,**

**Eva. **


	4. Chapter 4: Harry did what ? !

Ok, so let me get this straight. I, Evelyn Moore, am NOT in _love _with **Ron Weasley.** Why would someone believe that! Especially one of my best friends, Hermione, and the _guy_ I actually liked, no scratch that, maybe loved.

But my life couldn't just be as easy as a straight line, could it?

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

I often wonder why I chose Divination as a class. The teacher was nuts, and don't get me started on my new partner. Never in my life have I wanted to get away from someone as I wanted to escape Malfoy. No one can take away from him the fact that his one handsome guy, but who the heck got his wand in a knot?! And further more why on earth, does he have to take all his tantrum out on me!

Of course it didn't bother me much, I only had to see him two hours per week. I could survive, I hope. I had other problems now, and the first one was to give a certain Weasley a piece of my mind.

As I headed to the dorms to take a shower I bumped into Ron.

"Awch" I yelped as I fell on the ground while my books were scattered on the floor. My eyes grew wide as I saw the pages were some torn or crumbled.

"Nooo" I yelled in horror. "My prescious"

Ron gave me a strange look as if I were nuts or something. "They're just books Eve, calm down" he said picking up the books for me, seeing as I was in too much shock to do anything. After he finished picking them up he did the same to me and handed me my books. I snapped out of the trance and glared at him.

"You hurt my babies" I said with a pout. He laughed. "Not funny" I continued glaring at him, "What are you doing here anyway? I asked him suspiciously. "The Gryffindor tower is the opposite way from here"

He blushed a bit. "Erm, I was just looking around?" He tried but fail miserably to hide, whatever he wanted to hide.

"What were you looking for?" I pressed on getting closer to his face as if to analyze his eyes better, to see whether he was going to lie or not. He started to shift a bit, clearly nervous.

"Iwasjusttryingtoseeifshewasanywherenearheretotalktoheraboutsomething" he blurted out something incomprehensive.

"Huh?" I replied. He just sighed and dragged me to a corner so that no one could hear what we were saying.

"I wanted to see if she was here" he repeated again, slower this time.

"Oh" I simply said. "She? Who?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. He looked at me strangely.

"What do you mean who?" he asked looking at me straight in the eyes, as if I were supposed to know exactly who he was refereeing to.

There was a moment of silence and then it hit me. 'Oh no, he can't possibly mean me. Could he?! Oh no, oh no, no, no. This is no good' I gathered up my courage and directly asked him.

"Ron Weasley, you couldn't possibly mean that you wanted to tell me that you like me" I nearly shouted out of panic. He got closer to my face as if to see if I was thinking clearly or not. Footsteps were heard, and I panicked and kicked him in the head with one of my books.

"AHHHH" he yelled in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you Evelyn!" he was still rubbing his head on the spot I just hit him. "Of course I didn't mean you, you barmy!" at this point I felt sorry I hit him.

"I'm sorry Ron, I didn't meant to. I just panicked because I heard someone coming, and… "I trailed of. "Never mind. Are you ok?" I asked with concern.

"You bloody bet I'm not, woman" he still seemed to hurt a bit.

"I said I'm sorry and that I only did it because I panicked!" I tried to defend myself.

"Blimey, I thought you knew I meant Blair!" he said in protest.

'What? Blair?' I thought 'Oh, buggers. Didn't know that. No wait! Blair?! That's no good either'

"Blair?" I asked him, just to be sure.

"Yeah," he continued "I thought you knew"

"Knew what?" I asked again. He just sighed.

"I've liked Blair for a long time now, Evelyn" he said.

"It's news for me" I said smiling. He simply rolled his eyes.

"We should probably go and see who's putting their names in the Goblet of Fire" he suggested.

"Sounds great. I just have to take a shower and I'll catch up with you guys" I smiled making my way to the Ravenclaw tower, but before I turned around and said "Hei Ron, your secret is safe with me" I smiled and entered the Common Room.

I quickly left my books on the ground, took a quick shower and took my potions book to read something before class started tomorrow. I always hated when I wasn't prepared, so better safe than sorry.

As I headed towards the Great Hall, I could already hear the students cheering. As I entered it, I could see Ron was with Harry and Blair, of course he was talking to Blair while Harry was mesmerized by the Goblet of Fire. He seemed to notice me and waved to me. I waved back and continued to scan the room for someone.

'Found you' I thought and went straight to sit near the blonde who was clearly too absorbed because of her book to even notice me.

"What are you reading?" I asked her sitting down next to her and put down my potions book.

He gave me a glare and snapped at me. "It's a book about the Triwizard Tournament" and returned to her reading.

'Now that was rude' I thought

"Is there something wrong, Hermione?" I asked her genuinely. She seemed to want to ignore me. So I tried again.

"Come on, tell me. I seriously don't know what I did to make you talk to me like this"

"You think so, do you?" she retorted. "How about going behind my back" she hinted.

"What!?" I almost yelled.

"You heard me. Fred and George saw you with Ron before." She said looking hurt at me.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>So here I am, trying to explain to Hermione that it wasn't me that Ron liked. Of course it would be rather difficult if she asked me what we talked about. Telling her that he liked my friend Blair would be the end of it.<p>

"Oh" I simply said "It looked that bad, didn't it"

"Wasn't it?" she asked clearly having some doubts now.

"It wasn't, Hermione. You know that, unfortunately, I only have eyes for one Weasley" I said smiling at her. "Ron and I were just talking" I continued. She seemed relieved, but also sorry for believing the twins before she even gave me the chance to explain.

"Oh, Evelyn. I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid, it's just that with all the fuss around here I… No, you're right. I shouldn't have gotten to conclusions that fast. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" she said with a hopeful smile, which I returned.

"There is no need to. What does the book say anyway?" I asked curious.

"It is quite interesting. Did you know that we will be also hosting a ball on Christmas Eve? It's called the Yule Ball" she said matter-of-factly.

"No, I didn't actually knew about it. Sounds lovely- " I said but my phrase was interrupted by the twins that just walked in the Great Hall.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you" they shouted and everyone cheered for them. They came near me and Hermione.

I bet that if I could see my face now, it was clearly annoyed.

They were high fiving everyone, being pretty proud of their achievement. "We did it! We cooked it just this morning" they said while parading around. I just simply rolled my eyes.

"It's not going to work" Hermione told them with a knowing smile. I just laughed at how naïve they were.

"Oh yeah?" said Fred. "And why's that, Granger?" George continued.

"You see this?" she said pointing to the line drawn on the floor. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." She said matter-of-factly.

"So?" George simply didn't seemed impressed. Hermione huffed and closed her book before continuing.

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim witted as an ageing potion" Hermione said proudly.

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant" Fred said even more proud of what they were going to achieve. I simply couldn't hold back my laugh anymore.

"Because is so pathetically dim witted" continued George. By this point I was actually shedding a tear from all the laughter.

"Look Georgie, our lil' Evie here thinks it's funny" Fred said to his twin.

"Well then Fred, we should show her that we always know what we're doing just like we did this morning" George continued. "Ready Fred?" he asked.

"Ready George" his twin replied.

"Bottoms up" they both said and drank the whole potion while jumping into the aging circle.

I simply rolled my eyes while Hermione seemed quite annoyed that they didn't listen to her. Of course nothing happened to them, and everyone was cheering while they continued to show off like peacocks.

'Boys' I thought while looking at the twins parading like a stupid twits they were. 'Why must I fall for him?'

They proceeded putting their names in the Goblet and they really thought they had nailed it. But soon the Goblet proceed throwing them out of the aging line with a blue lightening. As soon as they hit the ground, their hair became white and they were growing beards. It was hilarious, I actually couldn't believe it.

'I should really capture this moment and black mail them for life' I thought while laughing.

"You said" George shouted while throwing himself at Fred. "You said" Fred also shouted and the twins started fighting. Everyone formed a circle around them and they were shouting "Fight, fight, fight"

I made my way through the crowd and picked up both of them.

"Come on you two, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey" I said while picking them up by their arms and dragging them out of the Great Hall and directly to the Hospital Wing.

"Look at how cute she is, Fred. She wants to take care of us." George said to his twin with a devilish smile.

"I doubt so, George. I think she's going to fed us to Fluffy" Fred said laughing.

I rolled my eyes and stayed silent. This wasn't the time to talk. They continued fighting because they each thought that it was the other ones fault that the potion didn't work. Once we got to Madame Pomfrey she didn't even seem surprised to see them. They just grinned sheepishly.

"I'll just go now." I said and went straight back to the Great Hall. I could now see that everyone was there, _everyone._

'They're probably waiting to see who has been chosen' I thought as I sat next to Blair and Fleur.

"Look who the cat brought back" Blair said, clearly a bit annoyed I haven't talked to her all day.

"I'm sorry?" I tried apologizing. She just simply rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I think you've been punished, having Malfoy as a partner is worse enough as a punishment." She laughed.

"You always knew how to be a good friend" I muttered.

The twins came back and sat near the Trio. As I looked at them, Fred's eyes met mine. This time I didn't break the gaze, I was just caught by the moment and didn't want it to end.

'If I could just wipe away all the stupid things that came in between us' I thought while giving him a smile, which surprisingly he returned.

Everyone seemed to quiet down and take a sit as Dumbledore entered the Great Hall.

"This is the moment you've been all waiting for! The Champion selection!" he yelled as the candle seem to lose some of their light. Dumbledore approached the Goblet and soon it launched the first piece of paper, which he grabbed.

"The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum!" he said and everyone from his Institute cheered. Krum stood up and shook Dumbledore's hand and went to stand in the front of the tables.

Another paper flew from the Goblet. "The Champion from Beauxbotons is Fleur Delatour!" he said. Fleur was really excited but a bit scared too. I hugged and congratulated her.

"I always knew you were something special, Fleur" I said to her while hugging her.

"Thank you Evelyn." She smiled and went to stand next to Krum.

"The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!" he said. Everyone was cheering, they all seemed to love this Cedric Diggory. Mind me, I had no idea who he was.

'Cute thought' I though and looked at Blair who seemed to have the same idea.

"I'm taking him" she immediately said. I just simply laughed.

"Excellent, we now have our three champions. But in the end only one will go down the history" he continued. But something strange was happening. Another paper flew out of the Goblet into Dumbledore's hands.

"Harry Potter..." he whispered. "Harry Potter" he repeated. Everything went silent.

'Oh Merlin.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello (: yet another update. What do you guys think? Should I continue the story or not?**


	5. Chapter 5: You

After the Great Hall shock, about Harry being the fourth champion, things seemed to change a bit. Ron and Blair spend like way too much time together, and of course Ron got so mad at Harry that they didn't even talk anymore. Fleur was way too worried to even pay attention to something else besides the tournament. I often wonder why did the Goblet chose her, no wait. Why on Merlin's beard did she put her name in the _Goblet_ in the first place?

I and Hermione were always studying in the library, chatting and catching up. She didn't seem too content to see Ron with Blair all the time, but at the same time she didn't seem to catch on what was going on in between them. On the other hand, neither did I understood what was going on.

Oh, did I tell you that I also had Malfoy as a partner in Potions? I'm starting to believe that the fate is against me or something. At least he is good at _Potions, _so I don't have to worry about grades in that class.

On our second week we were already preparing ourselves for a test we had to take on Potions. So what else could a Ravenclaw do, other than get ready 2 weeks before the test? Search for her lost Potion book of course.

"Damn it, where did I put it?!" I said to myself while searching and searching everywhere in the dorms and common room.

"BLAIR!" I shouted hoping she could help me. But of course, no answer.

'She must be with Ron. Again. AGAIN!' I thought nervous.

"Need help, Evelyn?" a soft voice came from the door. It was Luna.

"Thank you Merlin! Luna I need your help, I lost my potions book." I said in a desperate tone.

"Didn't you leave it on the desk in the Potion's classroom?" she simply said as if she knew it was there.

Then it hit me.

"How do you always pay attention to everything?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm not. I just look" she said and went downstairs to the common room.

I decided it was best if I went to search for my book before it was too late. When I reached the Potion's classroom, there was no book.

'This can't be real.' I thought while panicking that I couldn't find the damn book. 'But then again, maybe Malfoy has it. Great, now let's go Malfoy hunting' I thought while rolling my eyes.

Searching through the corridors up and down, the Great Halls... I finally found him in the Middle Courtyard. He was walking with his friends, and Pansy too. I cringed as I saw her.

'That girl gives me the creeps' I thought while trying to reach Malfoy. Seeing as he was walking too fast for me to catch up I tried to yell to wait for me.

"Malfoy!" I yelled at first but he didn't hear me. So I tried once again "Malf-" as soon as I reached the porch of the courtyard, a burst was heard and soon I was covered in what seemed to be feathers, sprinkles and… GLUE! And on top of that they were all pink. AGAIN.

The courtyard was silent for a minute before everyone started laughing. Even Malfoy could be heard laughing.

'Just great' I thought while I was afraid to open my eyes because of the glue. I was actually ready to, well, cry. No one was helping me and I just stood there like an idiot.

I could feel the tears that were welling up and before I knew it I was actually crying in front of everyone. The glue was basically everywhere, it was useless to say that I will need a powerful spell to get all of this off, especially from my hair.

Soon I felt a pair of arms picking me up and shushing me, trying to calm me down.

"It's going to be alright, Evelyn. Don't cry, please. I'm sorry." A voice that I knew all too well said.

"We are very sorry, Evelyn. It wasn't meant for you" another voice said. "We're taking you to Madame Pomfrey" he continued.

I couldn't answer seeing as the glue was starting to become more solid and it hurt every inch of my skin.

'This can't be happening to me' I thought, trying to think about something else other than the pain I was feeling.

"I'm so sorry, Evie. Please forgive me. I'm sorry" the voice continued.

I knew Fred was sorry, but that didn't mean he will be forgiven that easily.

May Merlin bless Misses Pomfrey for using a potion which melted all the glue away, though leaving me red skin.

"I'm sorry, honey. But you'll have to wait for the skin to heal itself, I can't do anything about it" she said giving me a small smile. I simply nodded and looked at my red arms. I looked like a firecrab.

'And again 10 points for the Weasleys and their wonderful jokes.' I thought while tears formed in my eyes again.

"I'll leave you two alone for now. But mr. Weasley, you should leave before curfew" she said and left as alone.

I didn't even noticed that Fred was still there. **Without** George.

'Wow. This is indeed a rare moment.' I thought glaring at him. He seemed really guilty by the look on his face.

"It wasn't meant for you' he started saying.

"I don't care." I interrupted him. "It's dangerous to put glue on someone! Do you not think about it before doing something that stupid and irresponsible?!"

He just shifted on his chair avoiding my gaze.

"Very mature, as always." I added, which seemed to make him angry.

"Look who's talking about being mature" he snapped back. I was actually surprised, it isn't a Fred thing to get angry.

"I don't think you're in the position to talk about it" I retorted.

He snapped out of his chair. "Evelyn, don't you dare use this against me for what you've done before"

"You've got to be kidding me! I never hurt you physically! Look at my skin, at my face! I look like I was skinned alive!" I said tears forming in my eyes. He seemed to regain composure and sat down again, pulling his chair nearer the bed. He tried touching my hand, but I pulled it away quickly.

"It still hurts you know" I whispered not looking at him.

"It hurts me too, Evelyn. You have no idea" he said searching for my gaze. I finally looked at him.

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"You don't know, what?" he asked

"I don't know why I reacted like that" I sighed looking straight into his eyes, searching to see if he would understand me.

"You could try explaining." He simply stated.

"I-I don't know where to begin."

"Maybe from the beginning?" he said snickering.

'C'mon Evelyn, you have to be honest with him.' I thought while trying to gather up all the courage I had in me.

"I thought I didn't like you anymore. That's the reason I didn't write to you anymore" I finally said it. It's done.

"You could've told me that, not just leave me thinking Merlin knows what" he said with a sad smile. "Can I at least know the reason why you didn't like me anymore?"

"I think I started liking someone else" I said not looking at him. He got tense.

"I guess that's a good reason." He said and stood up.

"Fred, wait. I-" I started saying but he interrupted me.

"There's no need to explain feelings, Evie. It's ok to like someone else. I'm still your friend" he said giving me a sad smile. "I have to go now, I'll visit tomorrow. Good night, Evelyn." And with that he was gone.

"It doesn't mean that I don't like you anymore, Fred" I whispered to myself only.

'Good job. As always'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thank you for reading! What do you think so far? :)**


	6. Chapter 6: What's wrong with me ! ?

Fred did came every day after the incident. We talked like nothing ever happened between us. We laughed and joked around. He also told me about how Harry defended me in front of Malfoy, and they got in a duel. Hermione's teeth got in the middle of the fight, as in she got hit by a spell which made them grew rapidly. Shortly after, Snape came and ruined the 'fun'.

He also told me about the pranks he did with George, how Angelina is still furious at me for what I said to her two weeks ago. Of course I didn't care much, the important thing was that we were talking again.

"I'm glad it's not you out there, to risk your life in various tasks" I said to him while he was telling me an awful joke about the Tournament.

He stopped suddenly and looked at me.

"I mean it" I continued trying to make him understand that I still cared for him more than a friend. He seemed to be caught off guard and give me a nervous laugh.

"You didn't think I'm not strong enough to get through the tasks, Evie? Where's your faith in me?" He asked with a fake sad face.

"You know what I mean, Fred." I insisted, which seemed to make him mad.

"No, I actually don't know what you mean" he snapped, which made me look down and remain silent.

We remained in silence, an uncomfortable one, which was very unusual for Fred.

"Your face is pretty again" he blurted out. I looked up at him a bit annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled at him and he just handed me a mirror.

"Look" he simply said. I never did look at myself once after the incident, and he was right. The redness was gone and it didn't hurt anymore. I touched my face and smiled.

'Finally' I thought smiling satisfied with getting back my face.

"Now we can be sure you have more chances of getting invited to the Ball" he said laughing.

"And what's that supposed to mean!" I said offended.

"As much as a Gryffindor loves red, I don't think they would have wanted to have a mascot as their date" he answered laughing.

"Ha, ha, Fred." I said in a fake amused tone and then grabbed the pillow to throw it in his face.

"I would have invited you myself, if you weren't so aggressive" he said teasing me.

"Who says I'm aggressive" I said throwing the pillow in his face again.

"That's it! I'm out here before you kill me" he said getting up from the chair and heading for the exit while laughing. "I'll see you around, Evie" he shouted and with that he was gone.

I sighed, it was the last night and then I'll be back to classes. Few more days till the Potion test too. What a drag. Lucky for me I had a good Ravenclaw friend who brought me every single note she took in classes. Speaking of who...

"Evelyn!" the brunette shouted "You'll never believe what happened!" She seemed pretty excited about it, so I just let her talk, and talk. She was pretty talkative for a Ravenclaw actually. Long story short, she heard from a fellow Ravenclaw, that a Gryffindor friend has talked to Cedric and he said that he was going to ask a certain brunette Ravenclaw to the Yule Ball, of course Blair was certain it was her.

"That's great news, Blair! I'm happy for you" I said genuinely.

'Though, I am curious to know about her and Ron. I guess this is the time to ask.'

"Uhm, Blair. What about Ron?" I asked.

"What about him?" She seemed surprised that I asked about him.

"I thought you were going with him..." I trailed off.

"Oh Goodness, no. He did ask me, but I turned him down. The poor bloke thought I liked him." She said casually.

'Yep, thought so.' I thought relieved 'Maybe he'll ask Hermione' I hoped crossing my fingers.

"So, are you going with Fred?" She asked interrupting my thoughts.

"He didn't ask me..."

"Yet" she said grinning, "He'll come around, don't worry. He'd be a foul not to ask you"

Days went on, I got back to classes. I spend more time with Hermione, she seemed to need it seeing as Harry and Ron are still fighting. There were some "Potter stinks" badges going around Hogwarts, and I thought it was awful, Harry seemed to be hated by everyone. I helped him with homework and tried to talk to him, but he seemed to be too focused on how to survive the tournament. There were some voices about the first task, which Harry came to know from Ron, not directly but it was him for sure. They still weren't on speaking terms, but he did care about his friend.

So, now we knew that the first task was to fight a dragon. Of course when I got the news I had to tell Fleur too. Terrified was far from how she felt.

Hermione and I talked to Harry about his tactics and plans on fighting the dragon. But he seemed to be out of ideas.

"Harry thing about what your best at and use it!" Hermione suggested. Harry just shrugged.

"Don't be modest, Harry, this is clearly not the time and place" I insisted.

"I talked to Moody Eye about it and he thinks I should try flying" he said looking unsure.

"That's brilliant Harry!" Hermione said

"Not quite, I'm allowed a wand only" he said

"Harry, you can summon your broom..." I hinted. His eyes seemed to lighten up, as a child on the day of Christmas.

"You're right, Evelyn!" He said getting up and saying that he had to do something. And with that I was left alone with Hermione.

"You should be happy, we just did a good deed." I said laughing. She also smiled but looked preoccupied. "What's wrong, 'Mione?" I asked.

"I'm just tired, I guess. Are you ready for the potion test?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"I actually did" I said proud of myself that I managed to do it even if I was stuck in the hospital wing. And everything went silent, again.

'I miss the old 'Mione, the one that talked to me when something is wrong with her.' The thought hurt more than I wanted to admit.

Today McGonagall gave us a long lecture on how we should respect tradition and learn the dance for the Yule Ball. She did gave us a small demonstration, with Ron. It was hilarious! And I finally saw Hermione smiling. Of course, it would have been quite hard not to laugh at how funny Ron was dancing with McGonagall. Blair was clearly having way too much fun and I could see the twins were also laughing. Looking at them made me smile. They were so delightful to watch when they were happy, but there was something about Fred that made me see him different. He had me under his spell. He caught me.

'I guess it is check mate for him' I thought still smiling. He suddenly looked at me and I felt trapped in his gaze. He smiled and tried to come over to me, but Harry stopped him and George to tell them something. I took advantage of the situation and made my way out of the classroom.

'What in Merlin's name is wrong with you, Evelyn?! Seriously now, get a grip of yourself. Why did I run? Why! He was coming towards me, we were going to talk'

"Damn it. Why must I be such a coward" I said to myself.

"I was asking myself the same question"

I snapped my head to see who it was.

Malfoy.

"Can I help you with something?" I clearly said annoyed. I could not possibly forget the fact that he laughed when I was in a dangerous situation. Ok, maybe just a bit uncomfortable.

"I see that you still have your manners. Impressive." He said looking at his nails, as if he was not impressed to be near me.

I simply rolled my eyes and wanted to get away from him. Unfortunately, his voice made me stop dead on my tracks.

"Your father paid my family a visit the other week. He seemed rather… worried about you."

I raised an eyebrow as if he were talking rubbish. "Why should he be worried" I retorted.

"You seem to forget what your best interest is. You don't make the best choices in people either." He said with a hint in his voice.

"I don't think you have a word in that matter" I snapped at him.

"Humph, like I care that you go around with those blood-traitors." He spat "You'll know soon enough what's better for you" And with that he turned around walking straight to the dungeons.

'What a … Ugh. He gets on my nerves every single time he gets the chance.' This was the single thought that went through my mind as I was making my way to the Great Hall.

Fleur was standing at the table. Alone.

'Wow, that's a first.' I thought and went to sit next to her.

"Bonjour ma amie" I said to her smiling, which she gladly returned.

"Hello, Evelyn. How are you?"

"Oh, you know. Here and there. I've tried studying as much as possible for the upcoming test and well… I saw you here and wanted to see how you were feeling. The first task is near and well…" I trailed off.

"I am zo terrified Evelyn! Believe me, I am afraid" she said looking pretty desperate.

'Should I tell her? Maybe she'll freak out. Damn.'

"Fleur, it will be ok. Don't worry. Just try not to panic."

"Eazy for you to zay." She said shooting me a glare.

"I'm going to prepare you a potion that will sooth you into a good night sleep and you'll be just perfect for the first task" I said to her trying to assure her everything will be alright.

"Thankz. You are a very good friend." She said with a sad smile. "I'll go find my zizter now. I'll zee you around" she said getting up and leaving me alone.

I took advantage of the time I had to start writing an owl to my parents. The first one was for my dad. I had no idea why he had those thoughts.

_Father,_

_I haven't heard from you since I left Paris. I do hope nothing awful happened to you._

_How have you been? How's Wendy? I miss her so much. _

_Any news in your life? How are things at your job?_

_I have been good myself. Studying, as usually. This year it seems that Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament, and so I got the chance to see my old classmates from Beauxbattons. Fleur is here too, we're in the same common room so we get to speak a lot._

_I can't wait to see you this summer._

_Miss you much,_

_Evelyn M._

I sighed and wrapped the letter. I then continued grabbing another piece of parchment to write to my mum. Taking a look around the Great Hall I could see that more and more students were coming.

'It's probably almost dinner time' I thought and started writing my mum's letter.

_Dearest mum,_

_Sorry I haven't written to you yet. I've had a lot on going. _

_Everything is fine, I've only been to the hospital wing, once. For now. _

_Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament this year, and we are also having a Ball! I'm really looking forward on going and buying a beautiful dress._

_How are you? You should really work less and get some time for yourself! _

_Write me as soon as you can!_

_Love,_

_Evelyn M._

I grabbed both letters and put them in my bag.

"Hei Evelyn!" Blair shouted after me.

"Hei B., I'm heading to the owlery. Want to join me?" I asked her.

She groaned and huffed. "Fine, let's go" she said grabbing my arm and dragging me through the corridors.

"I really wanted to go and talk to Cedric" she said looking at me.

"You'll get the chance tomorrow" I said grinning.

"I know. I'm planning on being the first to congratulated him"

"Oh I bet you do."

Here we are. The first task. Everyone was anxious and excited at the same time. I for one was scared for Harry. Ron seemed to have the same feeling, I could see it even though he was trying to hide it. As I looked around I couldn't see Hermione, but I did find two red heads who seemed to be up to no good, as always.

'What are they up to now?' As soon as the thought crossed my head, his eyes looked straight into mine. It made me smile, and he gladly returned one of his dashing smiles. He waved and then gestured for me to over to him. I took a deep breath and got up. Ron looked at me and I just pointed at the twins. He nodded and with that I made my way through the crowd.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them curiously.

"Why, Evelyn" George started, "And here we thought you knew us better" Fred continued.

"Uhm, you are selling something?" I said a bit unsure.

"Betting, to be more precise" they both said in union. I simply remained quiet.

'These guys clearly have mental issues' I thought.

"Aren't you going to bet on our hero, Evie?" Fred teased.

"You mean Harry?" I asked not taking his offer seriously.

"Oh please, you'll lose the bet if you do that" Angelina said out of nowhere.

'Where did she came from … 'I thought annoyed. Don't get me wrong, she's a nice person. But she seems to show up on the wrong moment.

"Who are you betting on, Angelina? Hmm?" George pushed on.

"All on Cedric. I am clearly not losing my money." She said.

'What a nerve' I thought as I was clearly about to punch her.

"Very Gryffindor like of you" I said to her. She gave me a glare.

"Excuse me?" she said annoyed.

I chose to ignore her and gave Fred a look that said 'please make her disappear' which only made him laugh.

Later, every Gryffindor was celebrating in their common room, except a certain Gryffindor who lost her money, since Harry passed the first task. Touché. Ron and Harry were friends again, which made me glad that they weren't fighting like children anymore. Also they seemed to be up to something.

The next day we were all doing our Potion test. The joy.

Blair, Hermione and I didn't seem to have any problem. Harry and Ron looked confused at first, but then they began to talk about who they would take to the Ball.

"At this rate we will be the only ones at Hogwarts not having a date for the Yule" Ron whispered to Harry.

"There is still Neville" Harry said. "Yeah, but he can take himself at the Ball" Ron laughed.

"If you really want to know. Neville already has a date" Hermione snapped at them which made me smile.

'That's it, Ron is going to ask Hermione!' I thought gladly, and returned to my writing. Snape was getting impatient with the two of them talking.

A 'psst' was heard, followed by a piece of paper which landed next to Ron. Everybody looked in the direction it came from. Fred.

I took a glance of what was written on the paper.

_'Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone' _

I don't know why, but it gave me butterflies and I started to feel a bit uncomfortable on my seat. I shifted my gaze to him, but he was still looking at his brother.

"Who are you going with?" Ron whispered to Fred. I looked at him hopefully.

'That's it, he's going to ask me. Maybe, I don't know. Why am I so anxious?' I could feel someone grabbing my hand. It was Blair. She smiled at me and tried to calm me down.

I looked again in Fred's direction and I saw him throwing a ball of paper towards someone. Angelina.

' , no. No. Wait. WHY!' My face clearly looked hurt and disappointed.

On the other hand, the lovely Angelina seemed annoyed to have been disturbed. Fred proceeded with his invitation to go to the Ball with him. Which of course, she gladly accepted.

"Delightful" I muttered. Which made Blair laugh a bit. "Not funny" I continued giving her a glare.

When Fred turned back to wink at Ron, he met my eyes. And I can assure you, that my glare was a deathly one. And with that I turned back to my test and wrote as fast as possible to get out of that room, and away from him.

"Why Hermione, you're a girl." I could hear Ron say to Hermione.

"Well spotted" she retorted annoyed.

"It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone, but for a girl it's just sad" he said smugly.

'Oh no, he just did not say that. Weasleys. Mostly idiots.' I thought and finished my essay.

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not, someone has asked me" Hermione snapped and turned in her test, which I followed promptly. We both took our stuff and before exiting Hermione went near Ron.

"And I said yes" she hissed at him, and with that we were gone.

"The nerves on that boy!" Hermione said furious. "Not even did he not ask me, but he was also making fun of me!"

I just remained silent. I clearly felt defeated, he invited Angelina and not me. It's over.

'What's wrong with me?!' I thought desperately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**This will probably be the last time I will update daily. I will start college soon and I'll have to keep up with courses. But updates will come once a week :) so stay tuned !**

**love, Eva.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Yule Ball

"Evelyn, the dress fits you perfectly! I could swear it was made for you!" Hermione said.

I know exactly what you are thinking. Fred changed his mind and invited me, right? As if. But I do have a date.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

'What's wrong with me?!' I thought desperately, but I was interrupted by Hermione's burst of tears.

"Oh no, no. Hermione, please don't cry. It's not worth it" I said hugging her. "Shh, it'll be fine. Don't think about it." I said cooing.

"I know he's not worth it" she said sobbing "But I just had a bit of hope which vanished" she tried giving me a smile, which I gladly returned.

"He doesn't know what he's missing out"

She laughed.

"You're right. Plus I can't wait to see the look on his face when he'll find out that I really have a date" she said grinning.

"No, darling. When he'll find out with WHO you're going with, as in Viktor Krum." I said giving her a devilish smile.

"Yeah, that will be fun" She said already imagining the whole scene. "But first, we need to find you a date!" she proclaimed.

I gave her an annoyed look.

"What? You need one!"

"I know, it's just that I don't know if I can't stand put when I'll see them together."

"Oh I bet you won't, but if we find you a charming lad to be your date you'll change your mind" she said grinning.

"Did I just hear my name?" a voice came from behind us. Hermione only smiled. When I turned around my heart almost stopped.

"Oh, it's you" I said a bit annoyed.

'Why do they have to look so alike? It gave me a heart attack'

"You don't seem too enthusiast to see your date" he said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"My what?" I said unbelievingly.

"I'll let you two… discuss" Hermione said before giving me a wink and heading to the Gryffindor tower.

"Stop fooling around George, I'm clearly not in the mood"

"Aw, who set you off, sweetheart?" he said throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"As a matter a fact, it was this guy that look exactly like you, just he was more annoying" I said glaring at him.

"AHA! You said it! We are different!"

"So?"

"So, go to the Ball with me" he tried again.

"George" I said gritting my teeth "it's not funny."

"But I'm not joking around"

I looked at him. 'Was he really serious?'

"Right." I said and tried to get away from his grip.

"Evelyn..." he said grabbing my arm and forcing me to look into his eyes.

'Merlin, those eyes… So alike, but yet so different.'

"What?"

"Go with me. Be my date" he demanded.

"And what if I say no?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I fancy your brother, George. This would be wrong"

"I know that. And no, it won't be wrong"

"Fine. But if this is some kind of joke, I swear you'll pay for it George Weasley"

He grinned like a child on Christmas Eve and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You won't regret it" he said and with that he was gone.

'Said the joker…' I thought and headed towards the Ravenclaw tower.

I was happy, why should I lie about it? I could easily make Fred jealous, but that was a horrible thought to have. It was his brother after all.

"Evie! I saw you and George in the corridors getting all cozy" Blair said interrupting my thoughts.

"It wasn't what you think it is" I replied dropping my books near the bed and plopping near Blair on the floor.

"Right."

"I swear"

"What did you guys talk about?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, nothing special." I said looking at my nails "He invited me to the Ball" I continued still uninterested.

"NO WAY!" she screamed and jumped on me. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS?"

"Please don't scream! You're killing my ears"

"Not only are we going shopping, but you are going to make Fred so damn jealous"

"Blair! That's not a nice think to say!"

"You thought about it too, admit it" she said grinning and standing up.

"You said it" I smiled sheepishly.

"We need to go Hogsmade immediately." She said searching for something.

"Blair. Calm down. It's 8 o'clock."

"Oh, it doesn't matter"

"I'm going to take a shower and will talk about it tomorrow. Please don't try anything stupid or insane"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>So here we are. First thing in the morning Blair woke up not only me, but half Ravenclaw dorm and also some Gryffindors, including Hermione. The shops weren't even open when we got there, but Blair just couldn't wait.<p>

They both got lovely gowns, I loved the one Hermione chose. That beautiful periwinkle blue matched her dirty blonde locks perfectly. She smiled satisfied, and while Blair was still searching for her gown, Hermione was already daydreaming.

"Ehem" I interrupted her thoughts.

"Evelyn, it's wonderful" she said smiling.

I was happy about the dress too. It was that perfect navy blue that matched my fair complexion, long tailed with some light waves towards the end.

'I wonder what Fred would think about it.' I eliminated that thought out of my mind immediately. 'You don't have to think about him. I command you not to'

"Girls, I am in love" said Blair appearing in front of us with a beautiful strapless long dress.

"Hufflepuff, much?" I asked her laughing.

"I'm preparing myself for when Cedric will ask me" she said admiring herself in the mirror.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"What, what?" she mocked.

"He didn't ask you yet?"

"He will, don't worry"

"Uhm"

"What 'uhm', Hermione?" Blair said glaring at her.

"Harry told me yesterday that well, he invited Cho to the Ball"

"So? That's very nice of him"

"She said no"

"Poor Harry" I said.

"She's going with … Cedric" Hermione continued uncertainly.

Everything went dead silent.

'Oh Merlin, help us'

"Really? Oh well, it happens" Blair answered uninterested.

"Blair…" I tried to comfort her.

"No, don't worry. I'm fine" she said smiling and went to undress.

"Blair, buy the dress! It fits you lovely" I yelled after her.

"Will do!"

This wasn't exactly the kind of news you want to hear a few days before the Ball. Though, I had a feeling that she already knew about that. So why didn't she tell me anything.

As soon as we got back to our dormitories it was almost supper time so we had to get ready.

"Blair"

"I'm not talking about it, Evelyn."

"I'm your friend, B. If you don't talk to me, who are you going to talk to?"

She sighed and plopped on her bed. "I knew he invited Cho. I overheard it a week ago."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" I said sitting next to her.

"Because I have another date"

"That's great! Why hide it from me?"

"Because."

"Blair"

"It's Blaise." She said looking down.

"He is a good looking lad." I said nudging her elbow.

"He's a Slytherin"

"So? He doesn't seem that bad."

"Exactly. _That_ bad"

I didn't knew what else to say so I just let it be. I didn't mind her being with a Slytherin as long as she was happy. I sighed and went to the owlery to see if I got any letters, and of course there were two letters and a small package. I took them and hurried to the Great Hall.

"What's the hurry, Moore?"

"Malfoy." I saluted him with a curt nod and went on my way. But clearly he had other plans.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me only inches away from him. I could feel his breath tingling my skin.

"I don't think this is appropriate. If you don't mind" I said trying to regain my personal space.

"You're going to the Ball with me" he demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Courtesy of your father. He seems to be afraid you're not making smart choices."

"As if I would go with someone my father chose for me."

"Would you accept if I asked you personally?"

I was caught off guard.

"What?"

He seemed to stiffen a bit. "If I wanted you to come with me, as in my wish."

I didn't knew why, but my heart was racing.

"I-I'm sorry, Draco. But I'm already going with someone else" I said getting free from his grip.

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"Really Moore? You really think I would care that you're going with someone? I was just trying to achieve what my father asked me to do. I wouldn't go to the Ball with you not even if you were the last girl at Hogwarts."

"That's not what you always do? Follow daddy's rules? That's just pathetic" I spat.

"Watch it, Moore. I might be in a good mood now, but I won't always be. You better learn to keep that mouth shut" he sneered before turning his back and walking away.

'Stuck up spoiled brat' I thought and went to the Great Hall where I found a seat near Fleur.

"Evie, hello" she said smiling. I put my package and letters near me and started putting food on my plate.

"Hello, Fleur. How was your day?" I asked while grabbing a bite of some pastries.

"Wonderful! I got a date for za Ball" she said excited.

"Really? That's great! May I know who the mysterious lucky lad is?" I said sipping some pumpkin juice.

"Roger Davies" she said dreamingly.

"Uh la la, la petite Fleur has a crush!" I said smiling.

"I might" she said sticking out her tongue.

We remained silent for the rest of the supper and afterwards she went straight to the dorms. I remained a bit more, just to read my mail.

'Let's see. Father, Mum and Mum. Great, let's start with the least favourite. Why must I be so mean?' I thought while opening the envelope.

_Evelyn,_

_I hope that things are going better than I have been hearing. People are talking, don't let me down._

_I heard young Malfoy is going to invite you to the Ball, accept the invitation._

_Unfortunately we won't be spending summer together, I have some business to take care of. Therefore, you will be spending Christmas with me._

_See you soon,_

_Father_

I rolled my eyes. The joy in having your life organised by your father. Don't get me wrong, I love him. I just don't want my life to be his playground.

I opened my mum's letter too.

_Evelyn,_

_I am so proud of you and excited! Who asked you to the Ball? Was it Fred? He's such a lovely lad. I sent you something lovely to match with your gown. Take care of it!_

_I think you've already heard the news that you're going to your father's for Christmas. I am going to miss you baby girl, but we'll see each other soon enough._

_Please be careful and take care!_

_Write me every little detail of the ball!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

I smiled and put down the letter. Looking around I saw that the twins were still there with some other Gryffindor of their year. I smiled and waved at George.

'Very mature Evelyn, ignore Fred.' I thought getting back to my package. As soon as I opened it I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my neck and a head pocking from behind my head.

"GEORGE! You scared me!" I said flinching.

"You were expecting George to do that? He asked with a tint of disappointment in his voice.

'Oh, uh. Control yourself Evelyn. Control'

"Can I help you with something?" I asked not looking at him and returning my gaze to the content inside the package. It was a beautiful pendant which had the emblem of my mum's family engraved on the stone.

"We haven't talked in a while, how did I managed to make you mad at me?" he said grinning.

I was trying to focus my whole attention on the pendant which he seemed to notice too.

"It's for my gown, mum send it."

"Groovy. That means someone actually invited you" he said laughing.

"As a matter of fact, yes. And prepare yourself to be astonished, Frederick Weasley" I said getting up and glaring at him. "And yes, you should congratulate with yourself that you managed to make me mad even though we haven't talked in a few days."

"Evie…" he said trying to stop me, but I didn't have any intention in stopping.

* * *

><p>'This is it. The Yule Ball. Calm, keep calm. Posture.' I thought looking at myself in the mirror. The dress was really complementing me in every possible way. I put on some make up and used Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to keep my hair in place.<p>

"You ready, Evelyn?" Blair said appearing as beautiful as always.

'Damn her genes for having such a perfect hair'

"Ready" I said smiling and putting on my heels.

On our way to the Great Hall Blaise was already waiting for Blair at the top of the stairs, so she took her hand and walked away. I on the other hand stood hidden.

'What's wrong with you? Get out there!'

Looking around I saw that Hermione was hiding too.

"Herms!"

"Eve! You look gorgeous!" she mouthed.

"Why aren't you going?" I whispered to her.

"Uhm. I go if you go"

"You first"

"Oh no, elders first" she grinned.

"Lovely, thank you" I said rolling my eyes. I took a deep breath and walked to the stairs.

He appeared promptly besides me and took my hand to kiss it. When he stood up I was speechless.

"M'lady" he said kissing my cheek.

I couldn't believe it. This had to be a joke.

"Fred?" I whispered

"Yours truly, Evie" he whispered inches away from me.

"Why?" I simply asked.

"I wanted to be with you. Here, now."

"But what about George?"

"He always seemed to fancy Angelina. Plus the girl doesn't seem to spot the difference between the two of us, like you do"

"I don't know…" I said uncertain.

"Dance with me, Evie. Even if it's just for tonight. Be with me" he said extending his hand for me to take.

I smiled and took his hand.

* * *

><p>Reviews are very much appreciated !<p>

You can find Evelyn's and Blair's gowns here - shiwasuuu dot tumblr dot com slash checkmate


End file.
